Dakota
Background Dakota Senju grew up in a happy home on the outskirts of Konohagakure. Her family was a member of the Senju clan, or at least her father was. She never knew her mother or her mother's bloodline, though she suspected it was Uchiha due to some of her skills and appearance, but she can't be sure because she doesn't have the Uchiha Dōjutsu. She did however show some skill in the medical field, archery, and knew some of her clan's kekkei genkai, Wood Release. Dakota, however, did not go to the academy. She was incredibly shy and awkward; preferring to study and learn alone. This was harder and slowed down her training a lot, but her father helped her where he could and supplied her with many books for her to study and learn from. She tested out the abilities she was interested in and discovered her love of the medical field, Archery, Herbology, Toxicology, and Cooking. Along with those skills she showed talent with the affinities of Water, Earth, and Wind, along with minimal skill in Yang Release. Dakota's father tried to give his daughter the best possible life he could, but he could not figure out why or how she became so shy and introverted. So he did his best to make her as strong as he could so that when the time came, she could (he hoped) take care of herself. Which is why he was glad she had shown interest in the fields she had; she'd be able to heal herself and feed herself even if she didn't go into the village. And if it was serious enough, hopefully she would be able to heal herself enough to get to the village and ask for help. Though, the worry that his daughter couldn't provide for herself was always there nagging at him... He blammed his wife for a lot of their troubles. Dakota's mother left when Kota was only infant. Her father had been at work and came home to an almost empty house with Dakota in her crib. There was a note on the table that read: ::::"Dear Husband, ::::I am sorry but I have to leave. I thought that I wanted a life with you and the past three years have been wonderful. But I can't be the wife and mother you and Aqua need me to be. I met someone and we're going to travel the world together. I am sorry." Needless to say, it was a pathetic excuse and her father never spoke of her mother. So, Dakota had/has no sense of who her mother was as a person besides that she would abandon her family for some man. But, despite that, her father had raised the young woman to be a good, intelligent person. Dakota adored her father and they had a good relationship together. His only downfall was that he didn't make her go out into the world alone, he just gave her what she wanted; books to learn. Which normally is a good thing, but she did not develop the social skills needed to function in the real world normally. She was more awkward than anything. Though, for years, she wouldn't have to be overly social. When the time came for her to be out on her own she didn't be feeling like talking to anyone. Because her father had been murdered. It had been like any other day for Kota, she had went out to collect some herbs and vegetables for dinner after her studies. Then, she had came home and her world was destroyed. Her father, it seemed, had been attacked. The house was in shambles and the door had been ajar. In the middle of the living room was her father. She rushed to his side and tried to save him but it was way too late, he was gone. Looking around, she couldn't notice anything missing, so she did not know what the intruders had wanted with her father. He hadn't been much of importance; just a simple courier nin. She didn't understand at all. She did not know what to do so she buried him on her own. Most people would be too upset or leave in a rage to find out who killed him and why... So they'd be able to get revenge, but not Dakota. She was lost and now on auto pilot. She buried him, then gathered her things, along with a few of her father's notebooks, and left. She didn't want to be there anymore. So she began to travel and try to expand her knowledge through the different libraries she came across. Though, now as her twenty-second birthday approached she has decided to settle down and become a part of a village, she just didn't know which one would accept her. She was extremely shy and awkward. Usually taking a less emotional and more logical route in most aspects of her life. Needless to say, it was going to be a long and rough path for the young female but she knew she could do it. Abilities Dakota has a basic knowledge of most of her skills, though you can only learn so much from books. She hopes to find a teacher to help her improve all of her skills. Personality Dakota has always had a shy and awkward personality due to her anti-social habits. It can come across as a cold or detached at times, though she really is a kindhearted young woman. She is almost always using a more logical view on things than an emotional one, if it makes sense logically to do something then she will most likely do it instead of listening to her feelings. Thought it really depends on the situation. She is indecisive and somewhat difficult, though she maintains she doesn't mean to be. She usually is all over the place, not knowing who she truly is inside, causing her personality to reflect that in different ways. Category:Female